Castle Nex
Castle Nex is an imposing tower built in the middle of the Isle of Nex, standing at least ten storeys high. Only the ground floor is referred to as "Castle Nex" in the game; in ascending order, the castle's other locations are the Library, the Twisted Passage, the Test Chamber, the Void, and finally the Castle Roof. Walkthrough Although very foreboding, this map is an unusually safe welcome to the castle; there are no traps, and only the possibility of a chest being a Mimic. Proceed forward to find a pedestal holding a Letter inviting you to the roof and a Cursed Compass, which you will need later on. Press the crystal button on the wall to open both gates to the next room. Surrounded by a pool of water is a glowing gate with a large keyhole in the center. For the moment, however, you can do nothing with it. On the south wall are two passages sharing information about Balance, the fifth element. ''Creation Myth For near an infinity the basic elements were in equilibrium and there was only void. Then came the spirits and the creation spell was cast. With the spell the fifth element was created and thus the equilibrium of the elements was disrupted. The universe exploded into existence. The spirits left but the words of the creation spell remained in the universe. Should they ever be lost, it would undo all creation. Hence the words of the creation spell are forever guarded in Nexus.'' ''The Fifth Element All matter in the universe is made from four basic elements, fire, earth, air, and water. Fire opposes water like air opposes earth. But without a fifth spiritual element, there would be only void as all matter would fall apart when the four basic elements cancel each other out. We call the fifth element "balance" although perhaps the breaker of balance would be a more fitting name.'' Proceed eastward, opening the gate with the crystal button next to it. Move around the moat to reach the stairs to the Library. The passage in the north, mirroring the passage in the first secret, is a section which can be reached from the Void, offering a shortcut back there once the floor has been completed. Nexus The gate in the center of the second hall is, in fact, the gate to Nexus. Once you've defeated the Island Master and obtained the Master Key, you can use it to open the gate and obtain the true ending. Items Weapons *5 Cannon Balls *2 Throwing Axes Consumable & Ingredients * Greater Healing Potion * Potion of Resurrection * Potion of Strength Miscellaneous * Cursed Compass * Letter * Skull * Tome of Knowledge Secrets * The crystal button which opens the two gates also opens a passage on the south wall, just inside of the entrance. At its end is a Windgate, which will teleport you to a raised platform in the main hall. In front of you is a chest containing a Greater Healing Potion, a Potion of Resurrection, and a Potion of Strength. * In the hall with the gate to the Nexus, there is an underwater passage on the west side of the pool. A short distance leads to a crystal button, which opens part of the north wall. It only remains open just long enough for you to climb out of the pool and reach it, however; there isn't even time to turn. Hurry inside to find a small room containing 5 Cannon Balls, a Skull, 2 Throwing Axes, and a Tome of Knowledge. Category:Isle of Nex Locations